


Benediction

by Deans_Fetish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other, S4:01 spoiler warning if you squint.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-13
Updated: 2010-10-13
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8724208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deans_Fetish/pseuds/Deans_Fetish
Summary: I’m the one who gripped you tight and raised you from Perdition.





	

If anyone had bothered to look up into the sky that night they would have thought that a brilliant star was falling down from the heavens. 

Had they paid attention they would have felt the earth tremble as the Heavenly body plunged down through her depths. 

But no human on earth would know of what happened after. 

They wouldn’t know of the angel who marched through Hell slaying demon after demon, who fought his way forward with a single purpose. 

They would not know of surprisingly gentle hands that caught the hunter as he fell into the angel’s arms nor would they hear the clattering of the instrument of torture that fell from the hunters hand as he collapsed.

They had no knowledge of how the angel cradled his Charge in his arms, carrying him out of Hell because God commanded it. 

No one was there for the moment that Castiel placed Dean Winchester’s spirit back into his body, his angelic form bracing Dean’s human one with a hand on his shoulder. 

The world above was oblivious to the stench of burning human flesh as Castiel’s pure form burned his handprint like a brand into Dean’s arm because there was no vessel to protect the hunter’s delicate human flesh from the angelic spirit man’s touch.

And Dean was alone when he awoke in his grave, disoriented, confused, afraid, gasping for stale earthen air as memories from Hell bombarded his mind. 

He was left abandoned to struggle and fight his way free from his wooden coffin, to bust through the layers of dirt finally managing to make his way out as though reborn; chosen, saved, redeemed.


End file.
